


Left Alone

by meiiihem



Series: Charlotte MacDuff/Tom Hiddleston [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Darkness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Own female character - Freeform, Rain, actor!tom, argument, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiiihem/pseuds/meiiihem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his girlfriend have an argument on the way back from a charity party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> EWW, Okay this is my first work on here and I am truly sorry for the shitty summary. Well, english is not my native language and I apologise for all the mistakes in the text. But I hope you have fun :)

"What are you trying to say, Charlotte?!" Tom asked, Anger and confusion in his voice. He drove way to fast but I was too mad to point it out to him so I just crossed my arms and bit my lower lip. Raindrops pattered against the front window. "I am trying to say that I didn’t want to go to this stupid party. You knew excactly that I hate things like that, I even said that before we left the house” His hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter, his knuckles turned white. I didn’t stop, continued talking.  
“But okay, I know that this your job, you’re an actor, you have to show your face. I just don’t understand why you have to drag me along if you leave me anyway as soon as we enter the room. You know that I don’t have friends in this society. I spent my whole evening with standing in the corner and watching you laugh and discourse with snobs and pretty well-educated women who don’t give a shit about the fact that you’re in a relationship!” He opened his mouth, his eyes were still fixed on the road. For a small moment I was afraid he would bend the wheel. I cut him off.  
“I am alone, Tom! You leave me alone for months. I don’t even have a life outside of you, I don’t talk to my friends anymore, I gave up my job because you didn’t liked how the co-worker was “flirting” with me” I made quotation marks with my hands. He looked at me, furious and with clenched jaw. “I took you with me because I know how much you hate it when the newspapers write negatively about us and if you would have stayed at home they would have written something about an imminent split-up. So, If you don’t want to go on events with me as well, what do you want, Charlotte!?”, his voice was loud.  
I nearly flinched. Bitterly I turned towards the window and stopped looking at him. He left out a frustrated growl. “You don’t even know what you want yourself!”, he exclaimed. 

“I want friends, Tom! All I have is our darn cat. I want a life, I want my life back!”, I spat angrily. “What a life in a dirty flat, without heating and warm water? That is what you want?”, he bellowed. “Maybe I should just go and let you do what you want, there is no place for me in a life like yours!” Suddenly he braked so sharply that the seatbelt cut off my air supply for a moment. “Go.”, he said. I stared at him, silent and confused. “Get out of my car. Now.” He accentuated every single syllable of his taut words. His dark tone send shivers down my spine, i felt frightened by his unfamilar behaviour.  
“W-What?”, I whispered. My rage was gone and had left only fear. “I said get out of my car.”, his voice was as emotionless as his green-blue eyes which were fixed on me. Tears filled my eyes.  
“P-Please, Tom. Don’t do that.”, I whimpered but he didn’t react. A tear rolled down my cheek. “I beg you.”, i cried out.  
But he hadn’t got any mercy for me. “Get out, Charlotte.”, he said calmly. I opened my belt with shaking hands, then stepped out of the warm car. I turned my ankle when I got out, the louboutin’s were way to high for me. He would have said something concerned, asked me if I were alright in any other situation but this time he didn’t care. It was could outside, the rain heavy. I was freezing in the short white and golden cocktail dress I wore. My thin jacket was still in the car, just like my purse. 

“Tom, please.”, my voice broke. He just reached his arm out and closed the door. And then he drove off. He left me alone, freezing and bawling in the pouring rain. I didn’t even know where I was, there was no lantern.  
No one. My mobile was still in my purse which was in the car. My heart began pumping heavily. I was afraid of the dark and Tom knew that. I took my shoes off with a desperate sob and sat down on the cold wet borderstone. Wrapping my arms around myself and pulling my knees up to my chin I tried to stay warm. It was so cold. Minutes passed by. Slowly my fingers and feet were getting numb.  
My breath formed small white clouds. I was completely drenched. Suddenly I saw the light of headlamps. I lifted my head up a bit, the tears and rain on my face were icecold.  
The car stopped a few metres away from me and a tall person got out. It was Tom. “Charlotte.”, he said and took a few steps towards me. My crying and whining got louder. I was probably looking like a picture of misery.  
I flinched when his large warm hand touched my upper arm. “You are freezing.”, he said, guilt in his low voice. He took off his suit coat and placed it around my shoulders. 

“Get in the car, darling.”, he whispered. I shook my head, a sob escaped my throat. “I am so sorry.” I didn’t answer, I wasn’t able to. Instead I just pulled weakly at his shirt. He hugged me carefully and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I was lifted up by him, my head was leant against his chest. The steady rythm of his heartbeat made me calm down a bit. He sat me down on the passenger seat and strapped me in.  
“Everything alright?”, he worriedly asked. “Charlie?”, he said when I didn’t answer. He used this petname rarely, only when we were intimate or when I was frightened. Tom knew that it was comforting for me.  
I nodded slowly, tears still streaming over my cheeks. He pressed a gentle kiss on my cheek before he closed the door. The inside of the car was warm but my fingers were still numb and my dress was completely soaked. The ride home was quiet, no one said a word. He carried me to our house, closing the door behind us with his foot. He didn’t bother to take off his shoes. Tom just threw mine which he was holding in his left hand carelessly away. 

I was shaking when he set me on my feet as we were in the bathroom. “Take your clothes off.”, he ordered. I didn’t move, were not able to. I just stared to the ground, with numb hands clenched to small fists.  
He sighed and started to undress me. I heard how smoothly he opened the zipper of my now dirty dress which pooled around my feet. Tom took a few moments to caress my shoulders and back before he opened my bra.  
“Raise your leg a bit, darling.”, he said as he crouched down before me to take off my panties. I did as he told me. The hairclasps were carefully pulled out of my wet hair. He undressed himself now, way faster than he did with me. Tom slowly directed me into the large shower. He turned the water on and placed me directly under the hot spurt. I felt how blood returned to my hands and feet. He began washing my hair, my body. It actually wasn’t needed but he wanted to comfort me. 

“Tom.”, I said when he dressed me twenty minutes later. “Yes, darling?”

"I love you."

And he smiled bitterly. Because he knew that whatever he would do to me, I would always love him.


End file.
